


Slutty, Desperate-for-it Pumpkins

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic, Halloween, Other, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill sends Charlie a reminder of their night two years ago in Hagrid's garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slutty, Desperate-for-it Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Warnings: Pumpkin Porn is mentioned, but you must go to ragdoll's story Smashing Pumpkins to get your fix. Why are you waiting? Shoo. Get over there.
> 
> Notes: This is a gift for ragdoll who wrote the most fabulous story in the entire universe about slutty, desperate-for-it pumpkins, and probably one of my favourite Bill and Charlie in school stories of all time. Which I apparently have fallen down on my job in making all of you read. Seriously, you will not be disappointed! http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_wankfest/16024.html -- That is the link to Smashing Pumpkins by ragdoll and it will make your Halloween complete (and porntastic). I mean it's pumpkin porn for Merlin's sake—only in fandom can you get pumpkin porn!

The package arrived by owl post same as it did last Halloween. A teeny tiny pumpkin, no larger than Charlie's hand with a note attached. It was the same as last year. Honestly, having been Head Boy and all, you'd think Bill might not be so dull and predictable… of course, that was only his opinion. Not that he was even remotely jealous that Bill was off in Egypt breaking curses and living a life of adventure that Charlie could only dream of while he was still stuck in school. Thank Merlin it was his last year.

 _Where did Bill even find a pumpkin in Egypt?_

Lost in his own thoughts, he jumped when Tonks came up behind him. "Wotcher, Charlie. What ya got there, mate?"

Charlie did his best to hide the pumpkin. This was not something he wanted to have to explain. I mean, sure he'd love to tell the story if it only included Bill, but since that wasn't the case he did his best to look clueless. "Huh?"

Tonks tilted her head and smiled, taking a seat next to Charlie at the Gryffindor table. "Under the table. What did you just stick under the table so I wouldn't see?"

"Um, nothing." Charlie balanced the tiny pumpkin on his knee wedging it against the table so it didn't fall. He held out his empty hands as though she must clearly be delusional and seeing things.

Shaking her head, Tonks dipped her hand under the table and snatched it away. "Awww, it's cute. Oh, look, Charlie, there's a note."

Charlie could feel his face heating up. "Do not read it aloud… please," he whispered.

Which was precisely the wrong thing to say.

Tonks stood on the bench, commanding an audience, as Charlie did his best to disappear beneath the table. She cleared her throat and began to read:

 _Little Brother,_

With a todger the size of yours, this tiny little thing should do. But if you don't mind, could you send me back one of those slutty, desperate-for-it pumpkins in Hagrid's garden—you know, one like we used that cold night two years ago. I still remember the feel of my cock sinking deep into the fleshy insides of that mammoth, orange gourd and the way you…

Tonks' voice trailed off. "Ya been molesting pumpkins, Charlie?" she shrieked, so that her voice carried throughout the Great Hall.

 _Kill me now. Dying right this very second would be a blessing._

A shadow fell across the table and Charlie looked up to see Hagrid standing over him, arms crossed. "Streelers, eh?"

"Er, would it do me any good at all to deny that I have any idea what you're talking about?"

The normally gentle giant shook his head. If there was one thing Hagrid was protective of, besides magical creatures, it was his precious garden.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Charlie gulped. "Reckon, I'm going to be seeing a few detentions, eh?"

Hagrid nodded and walked away.


End file.
